Jealousy
by cindyflanary
Summary: What will he do when he sees the girl he's liked for years with his godson? Will he leave them alone or will he try and steal her heart?... Redone
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"You ready"

"Of course" but I really wanted to run and hide.

Grabbing my hand he led me into the great hall. We got half way to the Gryffindor table before people started whispering.

"Is that Hermione and Malfoy?"

"No way Malfoy would never date a mud blood"

"Hermione and Malfoy?" I felt my face go red. I wanted nothing more then for him to go to his table. I hated being center of attention. But I had no such luck. I spotted Ron and harry halfway down the table. I went and sat across from them thinking Malfoy would go to his table. But instead he sat next to me. Don't get me wrong I do love him but I was hoping to tell Ron and harry about us first. I knew Ron would over react and harry would be mad but he'd accept it.

All throughout dinner Ron and harry kept looking at me weird. They'd give me questioning looks. But I shook my head and told them after dinner id explain. When all the food telling us the feast was over. After Dumbledore finished his speech the four of us let together. Me and Malfoy were about to say goodnight to each other when professor Snape interrupted and asked to talk to Draco alone.

So me, Ron, and harry headed up to our common room. They were unusually quite all the way there. Which is good for me because it gave me time to think about what I was going to tell them. We went and sat at our favorite three chairs by the fire. As soon as we sat down Ron said" Hermione seriously you and Malfoy? Is this a joke?"

"No it's not a joke Ron"

"Why?"Ron asked same time harry asked "when?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two jealousy

"Well it all started the day after the final battle"

"Why?" Ron asked again.

"How did it all start?" Harry asked.

"Well I was upset about my parents dying and I was sitting by the tree thinking about them."

"I didn't hear anyone walking towards me. I was startled when I looked up and saw and saw Malfoy sitting next to me." Ron was about to interrupt so before he could say anything I said, "Just let me finish my story the I'll answer your guys questions"

"He asked me what was wrong. I told him nothing was wrong. He said he could tell by my eyes that something was wrong."

"I lost so many people yesterday. All those people didn't need to die. He even killed my parents."

"I understand what you're going through. He also killed my parents"

"And we started talking more then we started dating"

"Why?" Ron asked again.

"Because I like him"

"He's a jerk."

"He's changed a lot."

"Are you happy with him?" Harry asked.

"Yes. He makes me very happy. I think I love him."

"As long as it isn't Snape. We would kill you if you dated him."

"Not in a million years. I'm happy with Draco. but I'd never be happy with Snape. Besides he's a professor."

"Yeah we know you'd never date him."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three jealousy

It took me longer to get ready in the morning then it usually did. Draco says he don't care what I look like. But I like looking good for him. People are going to talk enough as it is. I don't want him to have to listen to what people say about how I look. I didn't want to listen to it either. I met him outside the great hall. "Heyy"

"Heyy Draco"

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine. You?"

"I slept great because you were in my dreams"

"So I was thinking since I sat your table yesterday for dinner then you could sit with me at my table for breakfast? Then we can sit at your table for lunch and my table for dinner?"

"Sure that will be fine Draco. Just let me go tell my friends so they don't think I'm ditching them." So we walked over to the grfyndor table.

"Heyy Harry, Ron, Ginny, I'm gonna sit with Draco for breakfast, then we'll sit with you guys for lunch. See you guys in class."

"Ok."

"That's fine."

"See you in class" We walked across the hall to the slytherin table. It seemed like forever before we reached his table. I knew I wasn't wanted there.

"Heyy Draco, Hermione"

"Hi"

"Hi" Breakfast went pretty well considering I was eating with a bunch slytherins.

The rest of the day went by without any problems. Until we got to potions. Ginny was in the class with us now. I got there later then usual. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were already there at our table. There wasn't any room for me so I went and sat with Draco. Everybody kept on staring at us and whispering behind our backs. But I really don't care. I'm use to people talking about me. It's only a matter of time before something else happens and they stop talking about us. But I'm not sure how he'll react. How long he'll be able to handle people talking about him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the slow updating. I've been really busy. I will have the entire story up before the 24th disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. J.K Rowling does who sadly is not me.**

Chapter four

After three weeks everyone did move on to the next just happened to be Harry and Ginny. They were caught having sex in the great hall on the teachers table. It was professor Snape who found them so I'm sure he's going to make life hell for them. We were eating breakfast one morning and the owl post came. Ginny got a howler from her mom. "HOW DARE YOU GINERVA MOLLEY WEASLEY HAVING SEX WHILE AT SCHOOL? I HOPE YOUR PLANNING ON MARRYING HARRY DO YOU KNOW THE RISK? YOU COULD GET PREGNATE. YOU COULD GET A DISEASE. NOT THAT I THINK YOU HAVE ANY DISEASES HARRY DEAR. AND ON THE TEACHERS TABLE! I EXPECT THIS KIND OF THING FROM FRED, GEORGE, OR RON NOT YOU. YOU KNOW HOW EMBERASING THIS IS? PROFESSOR SNAPE THOUGHT HE SHOULD COME TELL US HIMSELF BECAUSE THIS IS REALLY SIRIUS. YOU COULD GET EXPELLED. WHAT WILL YOU DO THEN?" By the time she was done yelling everyone was staring. It was at least five minutes before anyone said anything. "Umm, well ginny I was going to do this more privately and romantically but will you marry me?" "Yes" she flung her arms around him and kissed him. Everyone clapped and whistled. "And if were expelled I have enough money to support us. And if you do get pregnant it'll be fine. We've always wanted a family with each other. It's a little sooner then we planned. And we're still young but we can manage." Ginny was crying so hard she could say anything. Then everyone started clapping the Gryendors were of course the loudest. The boy who lived is getting married. It was a reason to party. And we Gryendors love to party all night long.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my shortest chapter I've written**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters. Only the plot is mine. **

Chapter five

A few weeks later things calmed down and went back to normal. Except for Snape. He's been even worse then normal. Everybody thought it was because of Harry and Ginny. But I've been thinking about that and he started acting like this when he found out me and Draco were dating. But that couldn't be the reason he's mad. Why would he be mad about me and Draco dating? Or is it because I'm a mudblood? I thought everyone was over that since the final battle. But I could be wrong (omg Hermione wrong? who woulda thought). Maybe he's still against mudbloods. I'll have to ask Draco about it later tonight. "Draco, detention 7 clock." "But Sir." "No buts." I wasn't paying attention so I had no idea why he had detention. Everybody was so surprised. Snape just gave someone in his house detention. Draco always got away with anything since he was his godson. He's always been Snapes favorite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I sadly still do not /own the Harry Potter characters. **

Chapter six

"Ms. Granger"

"Ms. Granger"

"Ms. Granger"

"Oh sorry. What did you say?"

"Detention tonight 7"

"Yes Sir." We were in potions. I've been sitting by Draco the whole year. People talked at first but they don't anymore. People don't care anymore it's pretty much old news. Our friends have learned to accept it. My friends might even becoming friends with his friends. I hope so. At a quarter to seven I left and made my way down to the dungeons. I knocked on the door.

"Enter"

"Sir"

"You'll be cleaning out my supply closet"

"Yes Sir. Sir Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Sir?"

"Fine one question. I can't promise that I'll answer though."

"Are you upset that me and Draco are dating?" I didn't think he'd answer.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because he's not good enough for you. You deserve someone better. Someone who will treat you right. Someone who will love you no matter what happens."

"And who is that Sir?"

"Me" And before I knew what was happening he was kissing. At first I resisted but I've had a crush on him since first year so I kissed him back. Then he pulled back and said

"Shit we can't do this. Draco's my godson and you're his girlfriend"

"I'm gonna go clean the closet now sir."

"No it's better if you just left. But if anyone asks you cleaned out the supply closet."

"Yes sir" So I went up to the common room where Harry and Ron where waiting for me.

"How did it go?"

"What did he make you do?"

"I cleaned the supply closet. I'm going to bed."

"OK goodnight."

"Goodnight"

"See you in the morning." I fell asleep thinking about the kiss and what he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to J.K Rowling who sadly is not me.**

Chapter seven

A few weeks after Snape kissed me Draco asked to talk to me. "Hermione, I'm sorry but it's not working out. I like someone else and my parents don't want me with you."

"Oh good I like someone else to"

"Oh good so we both want to break up?"

"Yeah. We should stay friends though."

"Yeah" Later when we were up in our common room I told Harry and Ron I had to go to the library. But instead I went down to the dungeons. I knocked on the door.

"Enter."

"Sir."

"What are you doing here Granger?"

"Well me and Draco broke up."

"I see. Why did you guys break up?"

"Because we both like different people now."

"I see and who do you like?"

"You." And I kissed him.

"Why don't we take this to my room?" "OK." He led me to his room. I stayed there all night and left early in the morning before anyone got up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

Chapter eight

We dated the rest of the year without anyone finding out. "You're coming to my graduation right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Then he kissed me.

"OK. I'll see you there. But I gotta go now. Ginny wants to do my hair and makeup and I gotta help her get ready."

"Can't wait to see you again."

"And after this afternoon we won't have to hide it anymore."

"I love you but you need to go."

"I love you to. OK see you later." Then I went up to the Gryffindor tower to find Ginny waiting for me. We spent a couple of hours getting ready. Then before I knew it, it was time to go down to the great hall. After we got our diplomas Dumbledore said,

"Severus Snape has something he would like to say before we go to the party. Severus"

"I've been dating this girl for some time now. She's the smartest, the most prettiest, the most amazing girl. Hermione Granger. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Everyone was looking at me as I made my way to the stage.

"Yes of course I will."


	9. authers note

_**A/N: Should I make a sequel to this story?**_


End file.
